Those Three Words
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Katherine has been acting strange around David lately.  And he asks why.  WARNING: Smut!fic.  Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in the Dalton-verse.


Hello, readers! So here is a bit-o' Datherine for you all here. That's right-it's my first ever SMUT!FIC. So beware for all ye' with innocent and pure minds. Or those who wish to retain some level of purity, even though they've long since been spoiled. So, Sarah (saleyhidesincorners) told me to write a Datherine smut!fic. And here it is. I do not own the characters, nor glee, nor Dalton. I'm poor and I never own anything...Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

><p>Those Three Words<p>

A kiss, a touch, a lick, a bite. Hands roaming all over. Lips parted in silent moans, skin touching skin. It was all pure lust; love was there, taking the backside to their needs. They couldn't help it. Moans, names said over and over, kisses and so much touching. They needed this. Right now.

It all started-the lust, the need, that was-not too long ago. For a week, Katherine had been giving him these _looks._ Not of normal ways, you see. They were different. Her eyes were hazier when she looked at him. Her mind never seemed on track, focused. At first he was worried of course, that something was wrong, her heart problems started effecting her brain functions, but she had assured him so many times that it was nothing. Just day dreaming was all. He was still a weary as ever, of course. What if…he tried to block it out of his mind. But just yesterday he finally asked her what was going on. And it was the best decision of his life. Out of nowhere, she blurted, "I want you." Her eyes had widened, mouth gaping, hands clasped over as she realized what she had just said to her boyfriend of five years for the first time. Three words had started it before, his "I love you" came before hers, but she responded just as quickly and heart felt as him, that she loved him too. And now, he did the same for her. "I want you, too."

There was no awkward silence after their admissions. Just kisses, sweet but rough, passionate. Nothing but lust. They had gotten so close that time, only one layer between their chests, and two lower. Her mother had yelled from downstairs up to Katherine's room, though, saying that she had a doctor's checkup in 15 minutes and they needed to leave in 5. So Katherine and he had reluctantly gotten re-dressed and made their way downstairs.

But they played it cool today. They waited innocently until her mother had left for a hair appointment before they went at it, tugging at clothes, pulling, nearly ripping to get down the layers between them. The moment her mother pulled out of the driveway, waving goodbye at them cheerily, they started, roughly kissing as they made their way back upstairs to her room, occasionally being shoved against walls and leaving a shirt or two on the floor and steps on their way. Her fingers were tight around the back of his neck and lower back, clawing at him to get him closer. In her room, making a wobbly beeline for the bed, pants now thrown carelessly on the floor, undershirts gone in a moment, even her bra shed to be touching even more.

David had no doubt that Katherine could feel the hardness growing ever so much, getting to points where he'd never felt before. His hands were all around her, one on her breast, the other roaming on her amazing ass, rubbing and pulling her ever closer to him. She was in his lap, bellies, chests, everything touching. It was heavenly. He slid his hand down her panties, black lace barely covering her at all as she tugged and pushed at his boxers eagerly. In moments his were off, and hers were edging the way down her toned, prefect legs.

They didn't bother with games-blow jobs or hand jobs. That took too much time, too distracting from it. They just wanted it. Sex. Pure, unadulterated sex. That one "I want you" was so close. Five years of waiting for this moment, the want and lust was pounding through each of them, David could tell.

"Kathy," he said, he voice coarse and husky. She stopped slowly, leaving one last bite along his neck and looked up at him, her green brown eyes piercing his, her hair wildly placed around her, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "Are you sure?..." All he got was a dramatic roll of her beautiful eyes before she went up, kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, then resumed licking and biting her way down to his chest. He instantly forgot about his precautions during that kiss. It made his mind fuzzy, overcome with want. Nothing else was present in his intelligent mind other than that. So it's just what he did.

Her pushed her gently off of his chest, regretting the loss of her mouth touching his muscular chest at every moment. But he knew he had to. He kissed her with intense lust and passion. As he was, he repositioned her over him, her rough fingers on her creamy toned thighs, flipping them over so she was below him, yet never breaking the kiss. His hands raced along her inner thighs, spreading them quite far before he broke the kiss at last and started to slowly enter her. He watched her face, seeing the pleasure and pain mixed into the most attractive thing he'd ever seen. The love of his life beneath him, glowing with radiance and energy, the most alive he had seen her in so long since her accident. And it was such beauty he actually forgot for one moment about what he was doing, leaned down, and kissed her gently, sweetly, love rather than lustfully. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, determined to proceed. Her responding kiss was not quite so sweet, rougher, nearly pushing him, and growled in his ear "Give it to me, David. I want you."

Those three words that started it all said once again. But not bashfully. Forcefully. Without hesitation he pushed in farther, her mouth opening in pleasure or pain, unable to distinguish. Sliding out again, and going in. Slowly, he repeated this until Kath nodded to him, gesturing him to go on. He was quicker now, more forceful. But he was still holding back. She just felt so perfect around him, the tightness squeezing him perfectly as if they were made to do this with just one another. He could hear her moan, yell, and gasp for air, his name repeated over and over.

He was going so fast, so hard. Her legs spread as far apart as they could go and then he felt it there, her walls tightening more than before around him, as he glimpsed her face in ecstasy before his vision with starry, coming into her powerfully, then collapsing onto her and gently pulling out, discarding the used condom in her trash bin. They lay in a heap together. Random arms and legs overlapping the other, a tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing.

"David," he looked at her, radiant and the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.

"Hmm?" he grinned at her.

"I love you." She pulled herself to give him one last loving, gentle kiss before taking his hand and crawling underneath the covers with him, ending in a comfortable spoon.

"I love you, too." He kissed the back of her head, but he knew that she was already falling into a deep sleep in his arms. He looked at her, angelic in her sleep. Then he decided in his head once and for all. _I am going to ask her to marry me._


End file.
